Regalo de cumpleaños
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Dos regalos especiales para un chico muy querido... de la chica que mas lo ama.


Hola! –Luna apareciendo con un escudo de la policía antidisturbios- ¿Qué tal a todos? Aun algún vivo me recuerda ^_^U… se que me he perdido por meses, que he dejado de publicar y que he estado ausente dejando en vilo a medio mundo de los que siguen mis fics y de verdad lo lamento u.u

Mi inspiración se ha ido de vacaciones a quien sabe dónde y apenas me da señales de vida, he estado ocupada también con un proyecto en el que he estado colaborando y pues también me ha hecho desligarme de mis fics por un tiempo… pero a pesar de todo este día no podía dejarlo pasar por nada del mundo… ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Near! :D y como la NeLi que soy decidí hacer un pequeño drabble (mi primer drabble de 500 palabras exactas incluyendo el titulo *w*) en honor a esta fecha tan especial.

Espero que les guste a todos este pequeño drabble y aunque no digo fechas espero poder ponerme al día con mis fics en algún momento u.u espero me perdonen así que tomen esto como una compensación a mis desaparecidas monumentales…

En fin, dejo ya tanto palabrerío y espero les agrade… esto va dedicado a Near y a todas las NeLis y los lectores que me siguen… ¡disfrútenlo!

**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata , yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Regalo de cumpleaños **

Tomó un respiro grande y puso sus manos en el teclado del piano mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Comenzó a tocar una melodía con la maestría de un gran artista compositor. El salón rápidamente se llenó de música mientras en el ambiente se sentía la agradable atmosfera que la melodía junto a su creadora transmitían. Pasaron los minutos y cuando la canción llegó a su fin la chica castaña abrió sus ojos y suspiró de nuevo para después apartar las manos del piano y girar hacia atrás.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó a aquel chico albino que fue su público mientras ejecutaba su interpretación

- No ha estado mal – fue la escueta respuesta de él y la chica suspiró

- Viniendo de ti puedo tomarlo como un halago –sonriendo divertida de su propio chiste la chica se levanta y se acerca al albino que solo le mira sin moverse o mostrar alguna emoción en su semblante

- Si eso es todo debería volver a mis ocupaciones – dice de forma muy calmada y monótona mientras se pone de pie pero antes que este siquiera de un paso la chica se le pone delante cortándole el paso

- ¿Es que no disfrutas siquiera este día? – inquiere con una ceja alzada mientras el albino se toma un mechón de cabello entre los dedos mirándola con una expresión de poker

- No hay nada de diferente a otros días, es solo otra fecha más en el calendario que se repite constantemente y sin fallas cada año – Contesta de forma muy simple y practica a lo que la chica suspira por tercera vez y hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza

- Vaya si eres complicado Near –comenta de forma divertida aun negando un poco

- Sabes bien como soy, no debería sorprenderte demasiado. Ahora si me permites Linda, debo volver a mis ocupaciones –le dice con su tono característico

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –accede aunque después sonríe de forma muy especial – pero antes que te vayas tengo que darte algo importante

El albino le mira con su gesto neutro mientras ella sonríe y se sonroja ligeramente. Le ve acercarse mucho más de lo normal a su espacio personal y sin previo aviso le besa en los labios sorprendiéndolo un poco. El beso es muy casto, tan solo es una unión entre sus labios que ni él ni ella profundizan y termina tan rápido como empezó. Linda se aparta de él bastante sonrojada y sonríe mirando en el rostro del albino una pequeña chispa de sorpresa.

- Feliz cumpleaños Near –le dice sonriendo sonrojada – espero te gustaran tus regalos – y antes que diga algo se va dejando al albino aun en su sitio con la mente un poco aturdida

Pasados algunos minutos reordena sus ideas y mirando hacia la puerta inconscientemente se lleva la mano cerca de la boca en un mero impulso y se le escapa una leve sonrisa que apenas se nota.

- Claro que me gustaron… Linda.

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble ^_^… es el primero que hago y como dije antes son 500 palabras exactas incluyendo el título que nacieron en un momento de fugaz inspiración *w*

Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho y que perdonen que me haya desaparecido pero tengan en cuenta que terminaré mis fics aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello xD… ok, no. No quiero ser tan extremista o_o pero de que termino, temino ^_^

En fin, agradezco mucho que leyeran y espero de corazón que les haya gustado.

Espero reaparecer pronto pero no puedo prometer nada… un beso y un abrazo a todo mundo y mis NeLis queridas espero les haya gustado ^w^

¡Nos vemos!

Se despide: **Luna Love **

**¿Algún Review?**


End file.
